


Descaro

by Azarini4



Category: TheUntamed - Fandom, WangXiao, YiZhan
Genre: BL, M/M, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: ¿Qué tan descarado puede llegar a ser una persona? Que ya no piensa ni en la consecuencia de sus actos.Tan descarado y a la vez tan atractivo; y talvez esa sea una de las razones por la cual lo amaba. Aunque muchas veces casi nos descubren, no podría mentir al decir que no lo disfruto.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Descaro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mo dao zu shi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mo+dao+zu+shi), [yizhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhan/gifts), [wangxiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiao/gifts).



El calor infernal durante las grabaciones del drama "The Untamed", siempre era algo dificil de soportar para los actores, sobre todo para los dos protagonistas.

Xiao Zhan constantemente se preguntabá el porque la serie tenía que ser grabada en esta temporada del año, o si era su mala suerte la que causaba que tuviera tanto calor, y también si debía comprar algo fresco para sobrevivir.

Pero este calor no le impedía pasar buenos momentos con sus nuevos amigos. Adoraba los momentos que pasaba con su ahora "shijie", Xuan Lu. Las bromas con Yu Bin y Wang Zhou Cheng. Y sobre todo sus interacciones con Yibo.

Aún se preguntaba como una persona tan narcicista como él, podría haber tomado su atención. Aun recordaba cuando lo conoció. "Una persona fria y profesional" Talvez era eso lo que lo hacía tan atractico, no lo sabía y realmente no quería descubrirló. Prefeririá no matarse la cabeza con esa clase de pensamientos. Menos con lo "avanzada" que era su relación actual.

Con cansancio y sudor en la frente, escuchó con satisfacción como podía tomarse un gran descanzo antes de entrar nuevamente en escena. Sin queja alguna obedeció, siendo seguido por los maquillistas que se encargaban de mejorar su apariencia y que para su suerte le ofrecian una botella de agua fria. Agradeció con una sonrisa característica, y tomó asiento, descanzando su cuerpo en su comodidad.

-¡A_xian!-Una dulce voz resonó en el entorno.

-¡Shijie! Te daría un abrazo, pero creo que estoy asqueroso en este momento.-Rió.

-No es verdad, aun así te vez estupendo. Seguro que sería algo que diriá Yibo.-Rió de sus propias palabras, antes de parar y mirar a todos los lados.-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta?

-¿mmh?.-Xiao Zhan también volteó buscandolo.-De hecho, no lo he visto desde que salió de escena.

-Que extraño...la mayoria de veces siempre estan pegados.

-¿Qué tratas de decir? Es él, el que me persigué.-Ella rió.

-Si, si.

-¡Xuan Lu! Te están llamando, te tocá entrar en escena.-Dijó una de las maquillistas interrumpiendo el ámbiente agradable entre los dos.

-oh lo siento, nos vemos.-Dijó rapidamente antes de irse.

-¡Suerte!

Xiao Zhan quedó solo nuevamente. No se había dado cuenta antes de que lo mencionara Xuan Lu, lo silencioso que era sin Yibo a su lado. Todos se encontraban paseando, comiendo o simplemente pláticando mientras esperaban su turno.

Sus ultimos "encuentros" talvez lo estaban volviendo necesitado...

Suspiró. "Talvez demasiado necesitado"

Bebió un poco más de agua, antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacía los camerinos. Para su sorpresa se encontraban vacios, no había un solo alma en ese lugar. No le molestó, y se dirigió a lo suyo.

Se reacomodó las tunicas, tanto la interior como la exterior, sobre todo el cuello. Con este calor, tener encima esos calurosos trajes se estaba volviendo insoportable; pero aun tenía escenas que grabar y como el protagonista, no podía darse el lujo de retirarse las prendas cuando quisiera.

Suspiró nuevamente. Tomó una pequeña toalla que se encontraba cerca y con ella se dispusó a quitar la leve capa de sudor que se expandia por su rostro con ayuda del gran espejo que tenía en frente, teniendo cuidado de no quitar la fina capa de maquillaje.

Hubiera seguido en su tarea de no ser por el ruido de la puerta cerrandose y siendo asegurada detras de sí. Iba a darse la vuelta alarmado para descubrir al otro sujeto; pero unos brazos rodearón su cadera rapidamente, abrazandolo muy intimamente.

Iba a darle un golpe con su brazo, pero las siguientes palabras lo detuvieron.

-No te asustes, Zhan_ge.-Al reconocer la voz contraria, se tranquilizó soltando un suspiro de alivió.

-¿Comó querias que no me alarmara? No es normal abrazar a las personas de esa forma de repente.-Dijo, pero en ningún momento alejó al otro.

-Pense que me reconócerias al instante al ser el único que hace esto; a menos que no sea el único.-Estas últimas palabras las dijó de una forma más seria.

-No te pongas así, claro que solo eres el único al que le permitiría esto. Fue solo un reflejo.

-Eso espero Zhan_ge.-Posicionó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Xiao Zhan, cerrando los ojos y aspirándo el dulce olor contrario.

Xiao Zhan, sin apartarlo, siguió con su acción anterior.

Unos pocos minutos pasarón, antes de que Wang Yibo empezará a besar la clavicula del otro lentamente. Bajos suspiros salierón de los labios de Xiao Zhan. Y sin apartarló, siguió intentando arreglarse.

Son varias las veces en las que Yibo aprovechaba la distracción de los demás para besar a Xiao Zhan, ya sea en los labios o el cuello; que parecían ser sus lugares favoritos.

Xiao Zhan le recliminabá por esto cuando estabán en un lugar público o tenía la intención de dejar marcas. Como parecía estar volviendose la situación actual.

-Yibo.-Fue llamado con advertencia en su voz. Xiao Zhan pudó notar no solo que los besos empezaban a subir por su cuello casi a sus oídos, donde a Yibo le parecía divertido soplar de vez en cuando, haciendo estremecer a Xiao Zhan; sino tambien los besos se volvían más humedos.

-¿mmh?

-No dejes marcas.

-No se de que estas hablando.

-¿Te haces el inocente?

-Simpre lo he sido.

Xiao Zhan rió un poco por las palabras de su "amigo" antes de dirigir su mano a su cuello, obligandoló a detenerse.

-Sin marcas.-Volvió a repetir.

-Tranquilo, no lo hare.

-La otra vez dijiste lo mismo y si no hubiera sido por que una de las maquillistas me lo dijo, todos hubierán podido verlas.

-Ellos no tendrián por que estar viendo tu cuello.-Renegó aun con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Xiao Zhan.

-Yibo...

-Entiendo, entiendo...

Los besos continuarón, solo con la suficiente precaución para no dejar ninguna marca en el camino. Y durante estos, la mano de Yibo se encargo de recorrer el pecho de Xiao Zhan al ingresarla lentamente entre sus tunicas, y sin poder resistir quedarse en un solo sitio, empezó a bajar su mano a la cadera de Xiao Zhan para seguir acariciando a su antojo y satisfacción.

Xiao Zhan dejaba salir suspiros constantes, disfrutando de las caricias como si no hace solo la noche anterior, en la habitación de Yibo; no se hubieran tocado de esta manera, incluso llegando a algo más que solo caricias.

Pero esa relajación en su cuerpo desapareció cuando sintió como su miembro semi despierto fue repentinamente estimulado por la mano libre de Yibo sobre la vestimenta.

-¡Yibo!-Gimió su nombre reprimiendo el volumen de su voz, con un claro tono de reclamación.

-shhh

-No podemos...no aquí...

-Antes lo hemos hecho.

-Y casi nos descubren, por no decir que lo hicierón.

-Y esa persona no dijo nada. A parte, asegure la puerta. No te preocupes.-Susurró, siguiendo con su labor.

-Pero...

-Solo dejate llevar...

Xiao Zhan no encontró más excusas, y rendido, se dejó llevar por la estimulación.

-Ah Yibo...-La estimulación en su miembro, aunque sea a travez de las prendas, era demasiado placentera. Y sin poderlo resistir, con una de sus manos tomó el rostro contrario, obligandoló a verlo, y besó sus labios apasionadamente.

El beso estuvo acompañado con la lenguas de ambos, que jugaban entre sí en un constante y atractivo vaiven.

En algún punto de las caricias, Yibo empezó a moverse contra el cuerpo de Xiao Zhan. Movía sus caderas contra la parte trasera del otro, en forma de embestidas suaves. No era verdaderas embestidas, pero lograban sacarle jadeos sedientos de más placer de los labios de Xiao Zhan.

Estos jadeos y gemidos reprimidos, solo se hicierón más audibles cuando la mano de Yibo, que se encontraba acariciando el torso de Xiao Zhan, estimuló bruscamente uno de los pezones de este último, sacandole un gemido imposible de reprimir. El estimuló no se detuvo, no por lo menos hasta dejarlo erecto y rojizo por el anterior abuso; siguiendo con el otro.

Los movimientos se volvian más rapidos y necesitados; y las prendas cada vez más molestas para los dos. Sin poder resistirlo más, Yibo se dirigió a desacer el nudo que sostenía las dos tunicas, y al lograrlo, no perdió el tiempo y al abrirlas rapidamente seguió atendiendo a Xiao Zhan adecuadamente.

-Ah...más...-Xiao Zhan se sentía cada vez más caliente con cada uno de los movimientos de Yibo en sí. Sus manos eran expertas en darle placer; como muchas veces anteriores había probado.

Yibo, desesperado, intentaba desacer el propio nudo de sus tunicas con su manos libre, y al lograrlo despues de varios intentos fallidos, se descisó de sus pantalones, que solo lo torturaban apretando a su miembro ya despierto.

Xiao Zhan evitaba mirar al frente, y no es que hubiera algo aterrador ahí. Solo eran sus figuras siendo reflejadas en el espejo. Y aunque dentro de sí, en algún punto se le hacía excitante verse siendo masturbado por Yibo, tambien lo avergonzaba demasiado, y no podía soportarlo. Sobre todo las veces en las que la tentación de verse le gana, y puede ver la sonrisa de satisfaccion de Yibo al verló a travez del espejo, lo que hace que solo pueda apartar la mirada y escuchar las bajas risas de Yibo a sus espaldas.

Yibo empezabá a deslizar las tunicas de Xiao Zhan por los lados, dejando su pecho y hombros totalmente al descubiertos; algo que no desaprovecho Yibo, empezando a besar cada rincón de él. Los momentos en los que no se encontraban comiendose a besos, Yibo se encargaba de repartir multiples besos y leves mordidas en todas las partes disponibles.

Al ser despojado de sus tunicas, Xiao Zhan pudo sentir el miembro de Yibo a sus espaldas, el cual solo lo hizó sonrojar al saber el estado en el que se encontraba.

-Yibo...más...más...

Los llamados eran constantes, y no era extraño, ya que pronto llegaria al deseado orgasmo.

-Yibo...ah...¡Yibo!-Se vinó diciendo en voz alta su nombre.

Xiao Zhan descansaba recargandose en el mueble que tenía en frente. Respiraba constantemente, intentando recuperar el aire.

Yibo apreció por un momento al ser frente a él, no pudiendo evitar sentirse orgulloso por tener al mismisímo Xiao Zhan de esa forma por su causa. No espero mucho para dirigír uno de sus dedos al área privada de Xiao Zhan, sobresaltandolo.

-Tranquilo, no quiero lastimarte.-Dijo.

Ingresó su dedo en su interior lentamente, no quería hacerle daño alguno en lo siguiente, y se aseguraba escuchando atentamente cualquier sonido que saliera de los labios de Xiao Zhan, que no fuera un quejido de dolor como muestra de cualquier daño que pudiese hacerle.

Con el tiempo lo dedos fueron en aumento. De uno a dos, de dos a tres y siempre buscando ámpliar su entrada para facilitar la proxima penetración.

-Yibo...-Gemidos salían de los labios de Xiao Zhan, que se encontraba aun recostado sobre el mueble. Disfrutaba del placer ofrecido, pero que ya no era suficiente.

-Yibo...entra...

-¿Estás seguro?

Xiao Zhan asintió con la cabeza.-Hazlo...

-Bien...-Aún con un poco de duda, Yibo dirigió su miembro hacía la entrada del mayor. El cual había apretado sus nudillos, preparandose para lo siguiente.

Yibo ingresó lentamente, sintiendo el placer rodearlo cada vez más. Gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente. Era demasiado para él, quería embestirlo con fuerza. Pero debía ser considerado con su mayor, el cual aun intentaba acostumbrarse al intruso.

Minutos bastarón para que Xiao Zhan pudiera proseguir, demostrandolo al mover sus caderas en busca de más placer. Y Yibo, sin esperar, empezó a embestirlo de forma lenta.

Con el tiempo, esas lentas embestidas no eran suficientes para los dos, y la velocidad aumentó naturalmente.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos de ambos, en su mayoria de Xiao Zhan. El cual, arqueó su cuerpo con ayuda de Yibo, quien lo sostenía. Pudo sentir el pecho de Yibo detras suyo, y con su mano un poco debil, dirigió el rostro del otro en un nuevo beso. Era apasionado, lleno de deseo; en ese punto, ya no les importaba ser escuchados.

-Yibo...ah...más rapido...

-Zhan_ge...

Los gemidos roncos de Yibo eran soltados justo en el oído de Xiao Zhan, estremeciendolo.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Por que no abre?!

Un tercera voz detuvo los movimientos de los dos, espantandolos.

-Yibo...¿Qué hacemos?-Susurró espantado.

-Shhh.-Lo silenció.

-¿Qué harás...? ¡ah!-Xiao Zhan no esperaba que Yibo volviera a embestirlo repentinamente.

-Shhh.-Volvió a silenciarlo.

-¿Como quieres que...? Ah...-Se obligó a silenciarse.

-¡¿Quién es?!-Preguntó Yibo.

-¡ah! ¡¿Wang Yibo?!

-Me estoy cambiando.

-oh, lo siento mucho, no esperaba que hubiera alguien adentro. Lo siento, lo siento...-Esa voz se retiró.

Yibo era uno de los pocos que tenían la suerte de que sus escenas de hoy ya hayán sido grabados, dandole el permiso de poder vestir como quisiera. Nadie sospecharia si él quisiera "cambiarse".

-Por fin se fue...

-ah...¡Tú, pequeño....ah!

-¿No fue emocionante, Zhan_ge?

-¡Claro que no!

Yibo solo se rió, para despues volver al labor inicial.

Las embestidas rapidas y certeras hacián temblar a Xiao Zhan, llevandolo al más deseado de los placeres. No pudo soportarlo más y alcanzó el orgasmo. Yibo lo alzancó también después de unas pocas embestidas más.

Xiao Zhan volvió a caer en el mueble frente a él por el cansancio, y Yibo detras de él se apoyo un poco sobre él. Los dos descanzando tranquilamente.

Por unos minutos solo se escucharón las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, hasta que pudierón recuperar el aire perdido por los anteriores actos. Xiao Zhan intentó levantarse correctamente, mientras sentía como sus piernas le fallaban, y con un poco de vergüenza a la que nunca podría acostumbrarse, sintió como un liquido espeso se deslizaba a traves de sus piernas. Usando pañuelos que para su suerte siempre solián estar allí, los uso para limpiarse apropiadamente.

-Espero poder caminar...-Él otro, carente de calquier pena, solo se rió de su comentario.

-¿Ves Zhan_ge? Nadie nos descubrió.

-Por poco...-Xiao Zhan se encontraba intentando volver a ponerse la vestimenta del drama, sin arrugar lo más posible; al igual que arreglar la peluca y un poco del maquillaje.

-No exageres.

-Es la última vez que hacemos esto aquí. Es muy peligroso.-Dijo serio.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tendre que esperar hasta que estemos en el hotel.

-Exacto.

-Espero que vengas temprano, tendre una sorpresa para tí esta noche.-Sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Otra vez? Estos jovenes de hoy en día tienen mucha energía.-Se acercó a Yibo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos solo despues de estar bien vestido.-Ya lo hicimos hoy ¿No es suficiente?

-Nunca es suficiente.

Se besaron. Se besaron profundamente, pero algo diferente a los anteriores. No era tan apasionado, era tierno, lleno de ternura y amor. Haciendo que al separarse desearan más de esa droga adictiva. Pero no había tiempo; era una sorpresa que aun no hayan llamado a Xiao Zhan para grabar las escenas.

-¿Te iras ahora?-Preguntó el mayor.

-mmh, solo me cambiare, pero te estare esperando en la noche.-Esto último lo dijó de manera coqueta. Pero eso solo le dió ternura a Xiao Zhan.

-¡¿Dónde esta Xiao Zhan?! ¡Es su turno!-Se escuchó un llamado fuerte.

Ya era hora de separarse, por ahora...

-Nos vemos.-Dijó Yibo, pero no sin antes darle un último beso a Xiao Zhan, que duro unos largos segundos.

Xiao Zhan se retiró, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Realmente amaba a esa persona, con todo y su descaro".


End file.
